From Tour To The Start of Our Lives
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. It's Auslly's journey from prom to the day their third child is born.
1. A Weekend to Remember

From Tour to The Start of Our Lives

Austin's Gang

Allyson Marie Dawson (Ally) ~ Girlfriend (18)

Cassidy Meghan Davis (Cass) ~ Mutual Friend (18)

Chuck Stuart McCoy ~ Acquaintance (18)

Dallas Saul Kingston ~ Mutual Friend (18)

Dezmond Hatfield Wade (Dez) ~ Best Friend (18)

Didi Michelle Wade ~ Mutual Friend (17)

Elliot Richard Snow ~ Mutual Friend (18)

Kira Nichole Starr ~ Best Friend (18)

Patricia Maria Del La Rosa (Trish) ~ Best Friend (18)

Cheer Team

Kimberly Rose Ryan (Kim or Kimmy) ~ Captain (18)

Ally Marie Dawson ~ Co – Captain (18)

Dez Hatfield Wade (18)

Erica Ashley Fisher (15) **(1)**

Jamie Summer Rhodes (14) **(2)**

Madelyn Sarah Calebs (Madi) (16) **(3)**

Savanna Jasmine Jacobs (Anna) (17) **(4)**

Stacie Danielle Johnson (17) **(5)**

Victoria Lindsay Maze (Tori) (14) **(6)**

Zoey Leah Weathers (15) **(7)**

Basketball Team

Austin Monica Moon ~ Captain (18)

Quincy Fredrick Rice ~ Co – Captain (Quince) (18) **(8)**

Brian Theodore Perry (14) **(9)**

Clayton Toby Harris (Clay) (14) **(10)**

Kayden Bradley Wilder (Kade) (15) **(11)**

Louis Justin Reed (15) **(12)**

Porter Lucas Rejects (16) **(13)**

Wyatt Tanner Williams (16) **(14)**

Zachary Adam Weathers (Zac) (17) **(15)**

Zerren Shane Oliver (17) **(16)**

New Girl/New Friend for Austin & Ally

Callie Myranda Neon **(17)**

Appearance

Skinny

Long, Wavy, Black Hair

Green Eyes

Total Girly – Girl

Wears Glasses

Family/Friend/Coaches

Emily Addison Neon – Her Sister (1) **(18)**

Hannah Olivia Riley – Her Best Friend (17) **(19)**

Tyson Garrett Hayes – Her Ex-Boyfriend (17) **(20)**

Justin Cody Marvins – Her Boyfriend (18) **(21)**

Elizabeth Samantha Winters – Neon (Liz) – Her Sister (23) **(22)**

Shawn Kyle Winters – Her Brother-in-law (23) **(23)**

Rebecca Penelope Neon – Zimmer (Becca) – Her Mom **(24)**

Maximums Eric Neon (Max) (Dead) – Her Dad **(25)**

Old Dance Coach – Maya Raven Jarreds **(26)**

Soccer/Softball Coach – Carrie Charlotte Seth **(27)**

Random Things

Age: 17

Junior in High School

Old School: Eastlynn High, Mascot: Lions

Raised in Manhattan, New York

Has Done:

Dancing Since She Was 3

Karate Since She Was 4

Piano Since She Was 5

Guitar Since She Was 6

Singing/Songwriting Since She Was 7

Softball/Soccer Since She Was 8

Loves to Write

4.0 GPA

Family/Friends Jobs/Career Goals

Rebecca – Full Time Nurse

Liz – Full Time Student Miami University. Wants to be a Paramedic.

Shawn – Full Time Student Miami University. wants to be a Veterinarian.

Callie & Hannah – Back Up Dancers For A&A. Wants to open their own Dance Academy.

Austin's Family

Rodrick Terrell & Theresa Marcie Fisher (Rod & Tessa) ~ Austin's Uncle & Aunt (Mother's side) **(28)**

Kiefer Bear Fisher (2) **(29)**

Coral Raini Fisher (6) **(30)**

Eileen Lillianna Fisher (Ellie) (10) **(31)**

Stormie Lynch – Fisher & Mark Lynch ~ Austin's Uncle & Aunt (Mother's side)

Ryland Michael Lynch (17)

Ross Shor Lynch (18)

Rocky Mark Lynch (19)

Rydel Mary Lynch (20)

Riker Anthony Lynch (21)

Travis Daniel McCarthy & Kathleen (Kathy) Brianna McCarthy – Moon ~ Austin's Sister & Brother – in – Law **(32)**

Julian Howard McCarthy (3) **(33)**

Conner Victor Mason & Natalia (Nat) Julie Mason – Moon ~ Austin's Sister & Brother – in – Law **(34)**

Aubri Mia Mason (4) **(35)**

 **Mike & Mimi Molli Moon – Fisher ~ Austin, Kathy, & Nate's Parents**

 **Christine Jordan Moon – Coleman ~ Mike's Mom** _**(36)**_

 **Steven Damon Fisher & Jasmine Lia Fisher – Conroy ~ Mimi, Stormie, & Rodrick's Parents **_**(37)**_

Ally's Family

Kale Joshua Nathanial & Penelope Kayla Nathanial – Strong ~ Ally's Uncle & Aunt (Mother's side) **(38)**

Zane Leo, Xavier Evan, & Janessa Stephanie Nathanial (10) **(39)**

Anna Madelyn Dawson – Ally's Aunt (Dad's side) **(40)**

Ryder Lewis & Roselyn (Rosie) Leah Dawson (6) **(41)**

Skyler Justine Storm – Dawson & Logan Cory Storm ~ Ally's Sister & Brother – in – Law **(42)**

Franklin (Frankie) River Storm (2) **(43)**

Lilian (Lily) Tammie Storm (4) **(44)**

Nicholas (Nic) Chase Dawson & Melissa (Lissa) Baylee Dawson – Garrison ~ Ally's Brother & Sister – in – Law **(45)**

Holland Christopher Dawson (7 months) **(46)**

Kelsie Alice Dawson (3) **(47)**

 **Emma Raven Dawson – Ally's Cousin** _ **(48)**_

 **Lester Johnathan Dawson – Ally, Nic, & Skye's Father **

**Faith Holly Dawson – Mitchell ~ Ally, Nic, & Skye's Stepmother **_**(49)**_

 **Penny Romana Strong – Ally, Nic, & Skye's Mother **

**Robert (Rob) Kenneth Strong & Violet Summer Strong – Quintin ~ Penny & Penelope's Parents **_**(50)**_

 **Thomas (Tom) Henry Dawson & Meredith Daisy Dawson – Cunnings ~ Anna & Lester's Parents **_**(51)**_

Tour Info

Dates: 10 Months/40 Weeks July 6th – April 11th

Christmas Break: December 22nd – January 4th

States/Countries (In Order)

Florida: 1 Weekend

Texas: 1 Week

New Mexico: 1 Week

Arizona: 1 Week

Hawaii: 2 Weeks

Bahamas: 2 Weeks

Jamaica: 2 Weeks

Bolivia: 3 Weeks

California: 2 Weeks

Oregon: 1 Week

Washington: 1 Week

New York: 2 Weeks

Ireland: 1 Week

Britain: 1 Week

France: 2 Weeks

Spain: 2 Weeks

Germany: 2 Weeks

Italy: 3 Weeks

Madagascar: 3 Weeks

Australia: 3 Weeks

New Zealand: 3 Weeks

Opening Acts

Avery Jennings – Just Watch Me, Two in A Billion, Paper Cut, Sun in My Hands, 4:45 & Stay Away

Callie Neon – Potential Break Up Song, Like It or Leave It, On the Ride, Chemicals React, Sticks and Stones, Sweet Dreams, If I Were a Boy, A Wish Comes True Every day, Stronger, Dancing Crazy, Kissin U, Oath, Fallin Down, & I Won't Apologize

Cassidy Davis – Turning Tables, It's Alright, It's OK, Goodbye, Hush Hush, Undo It, Really Don't Care, Electronic Apology, Every Time You Lie, Should've Said No, Who Are You?, Too Little Too Late, Walk Away, Love Song, & King of Anything

Cat Valentine – One Last Time, Problem, Break Free, Love Me Harder ft. Robbie Shapiro, Give It Up ft. Jade West & L.A. Boyz ft. Tori Vega

CeCe Jones – TTYLXOX, Call It Whatever & Ring Ring (Hey Girls)

Chyna Parks – D.N.A., Dancin By Myself, Exceptional, Beautiful, Dynamite, Stars Aligning, My Crush, Unstoppable, How Did I Get There from Here?, & Something Real

Jade West – Bam Bam Bam, You Don't Know Me, & Take A Hint ft. Tori Vega

Jessie Prescott – Best Year, Open Eyes, & Face 2 Face ft. Austin Moon

Kira Starr – La La Land, Rush, Go, Typical, Burn, Never Fading Out, Tomorrows Never Gone, Hit The Lights, Live Like There's No Tomorrow, Here's to Never Growing Up, Like Whoa, & Elevator Doors

Lemonade Mouth – Breakthrough, Determinate, More Than A Band, Somebody, Turn Up The Music, Here We Go, Livin On A Highwire, & She's So Gone

Liv Rooney – Better in Stereo, Better in Stereo (remix), On Top of The World, Count Me In, You & Me & The Beat, True Love, Say Hey, As Long as I Have You, Future Sounds Like Us, Let It Go, I Believe in You ft. Holden Dippeldorf, Someone You Like ft. Holden Dippeldorf, Monster ft. Holden Dippeldorf, Gladiator ft. Holden Dippeldorf, Written in the Stars ft. Holden Dippeldorf, Glowing in the Dark ft. Holden Dippeldorf, Make You Stay ft. Holden Dippeldorf, Cry Wolf ft. Holden Dippeldorf, My Way ft. Holden Dippeldorf, Cloud Nine ft. Mason Mathews, & What A Girl Is

Lucy Gluckman - Eyes Wide Open, Can't Blame a Girl for Trying, The Middle of Starting Over,  
We'll Be the Stars, Two Young Hearts, Your Love's Like, Too Young, Seamless, Right Now, Darling I'm a Mess, White Flag, Best Thing I Got, Catch My Breath, Stand Out, Smoke & Fire, & On Purpose

Oliver Oken - Hey, Let's Make This Last Forever, & Let It Go ft. Tawni Hart

R5 – Let's Not Be Alone Tonight, Smile, Heart Made Up on You, Stay with Me, Easy Love, One Last Dance, Want U Bad, Pass You By, Loud, Here Comes Forever, Forget About You, Aint No Way Were Going Home, & Crazy, Stupid, Love

Rocky Blue – Something to Dance For, I'm Back, Remember Me, Keep It Undercover, , butterflies, Heaven Lost An Angel, Only When You Close, Replay, & Too Much

Rocky Blue & CeCe Jones – Something to Dance For/TTYLXOX, Fashion Is My Kryptonite, Same Heart, Made In Japan, Contagious Love, This Is My Dance Floor, & Watch Me

Skyler Lewis – Snowflakes, Fearless, Carry On, Time of Our Lives, & Had Me Hello ft. Ryan Dean

Sonny Monroe – Work of Art, What to Do, Me, Myself, & Time, Gift Of A Friend, Neon Lights, Made In The U.S.A., & Heart Attack

Teddy Duncan – 5:15, Ready or Not, Forgot To Laugh, Top Of The World, Hurricane, City Light, All I See Is Gold, Love Will Tell Us Where To Go, Rocks At My Window, Hold On For Dear Love, We're Dancin, Postcard, Quicksand, & Wait For Me ft. Spencer Walsh

Tori Vega – All I Want Is Everything, Best Friends Brother, Freak the Freak Out, Make It in America, Make It Shine, Here's To Us ft. Andre Harris, Countdown ft. Andre Harris, Faster Than Boyz ft. Andre Harris, Bad Boys, You're The Reason, Shut Up & Dance, I Want You Back, Beggin On Your Knees, & Tell Me That You Love Me.

Bus/Jet #1: Driven/Flown by Stuart Wallis

Austin

Ally

Hannah

Callie

Bus/Jet #2: Driven/Flown by Andy Bear

Mindy Hart – Their Bass Player

Cyd Robins – Their Keyboard Player

Chloe Leaf – Their Guitar Player

Taylor Bruce – Their Drum Player

Bus/Jet #3: Driven/Flown by Maggie Downs

Cassidy

Kira

Dallas

Austin's Second Album: Superhero

1) Upside Down

2) Who U R

3) Superhero

4) What We're About

5) Chasin' the Beat of My Heart

6) Stuck on You

7) Steal Your Heart

8) Better Than This

9) I Think About You

10) Who I Am

11) I Got That Rock n Roll

12) Got It 2

13) Fighter

14) You Found Me

15) Can You Fell It?

16) No Ordinary Day

17) Livin In The Moment

18) Guardian Angel ft. Ally Dawson

19) Breaking Free ft. Ally Dawson

20) Don't Look Down ft. Ally Dawson

Austin's Third Album: I've Got You

1) Crazy 4 U

2) Fallin For You

3) If I Can't Be with You

4) Zero Gravity

5) Be Your Everything

6) I've Got You

7) Music Sounds Better with You

8) Best Day of My Life

9) One Step Closer

10) Beautiful Soul

11) Take It from The Top

12) Beethoven

13) Nothin Even Matters

14) You Can Come to Me ft. Ally Dawson

15) Perfect Harmony ft. Ally Dawson

16) Lucky ft. Ally Dawson

Ally's First Album: I'm Finally Me

1) One Step at A Time

2) Shine

3) I Decide

4) Here I Am

5) Stand Out

6) The Me That You Don't See

7) Me & You

8) Redial

9) Parachute

10) I'm Finally Me

11) Dance Like Nobody's Watching

12) Sledgehammer

13) Lie A Little Better

14) Don't Look Down ft. Austin Moon

15) Breaking Free ft. Austin Moon

16) Guardian Angel ft. Austin Moon

Ally's Second Album: Young and In Love

1) Halo

2) When I Look at You

3) Year Without Rain

4) Crazier

5) I Promise You

6) I'm Only Me When I'm With You

7) Heart By Heart

8) Young And In Love

9) Fallin For You

10) Play My Song

11) No Place Like Home

12) Lucky ft. Austin Moon

13) You Can Come To Me ft. Austin Moon

14) Perfect Harmony ft. Austin Moon

Main Shippings: Austin & Ally, Trish & Dez, Dallas & Cassidy, Elliot & Kira

Other Shippings: Avery/Karl, Tyler/Nikki, Stan/Princess, Cat/Robbie, Sam/Freddie, Tori/Andre, Jade/Beck, CeCe/Logan, Rocky/OC, Ty/Tinka, Deuce/Dina, Chyna/Hudson, Fletcher/Olive, Lexi/Cameron, Zuri/Stuart, Luke/OC, Jessie/Tony, Olivia/Wen, Charlie/Victoria, Ray/Stella, Scott/Mo, Joey/Aubrey, Maddie/Diggie, Liv/Holden, Miley/Jesse, Oliver/Lilly, Henry/Sadie, Skyler/Ryan, Sonny/Chad, Nico/Tawni, Grady/OC, Zora/OC, Teddy/Spencer, Skyler/P.J. & Gabe/Lauren

Chapter 1: A Weekend to Remember

Austin's POV

May 24th, 2015

***BUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Right now, we just finished one of the final basketball games of the season. That buzz signaled the end of the 4th quarter which signals the end of the game. Marino High Manatees was up against Orlando High Dolphins. **(53)** We lost to them last year 16-27, but this year we kicked their butts by being 32-25. I know what you are thinking "Didn't Jimmy say that you aren't allowed to play sports?" Well with this being our senior year he lifted the rule as long as I didn't hurt myself. Which I didn't. Ronnie even supported Ally being a cheerleader. Ally Dawson, a cheerleader? I know shocking right. Well she wanted to try something new. I didn't mind though. She is really sexy in her uniform. ;). Speak of the devil here she comes.

"Austin! You did great Babe!" She said jumping on to my back.

"Thanks. You killed it too. Although I'm shocked I was able to focus. You look so sexy in your uniform." I said before letting her down and taking her hands pulling her closer to me.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it Moon," she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I don't know maybe this," I said before lifting her chin up and crashing my lips on to hers. She responded instantly before parting her lips letting my tongue dance with hers.

In case you haven't figured it out yet Ally and I are back together. We got back together in September, before the start of our junior year, a few days after we come home from tour. Or more specifically 21 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 21 hours, and 5 minutes ago, not that I'm counting or anything.

After we got back home from my tour a lot happened. Trish & Dez got together a month after Ally & I got back together (we still don't know how it happened). Ally released her first album Finally Me, I released my second album Superhero, Ally had a tour and sang at times square, while I performed at Madison Square Garden, and the National Anthem at this year's Superbowl. I'm getting ready to release my third album I've Got You, while Ally just released her second album Young and in Love. Trish, Jimmy, & Ronnie have been worked hard for an A&A 10-month world tour after graduation in a few weeks. Also, last year we turned the Sonic Boom into the A&A Music Factory which Trish & Dez are going to run while we are gone.

Anyway, back to our story.

After a few minutes, I pulled away from Ally and rested my forehead her's while we caught our breath back. After a few more minutes of silence Ally spoke up.

"Austin?"

"Yeah."

"We should probably go."

"Yeah."

We quickly changed out of our uniforms and walked hand-in-hand back to the bus. After we settled into a seat. We turned on Teen Beach Movie, one of mine & Ally's favorite movies, on my mytab as the bus started heading back to Miami. We were at the part when they were singing Meant to Be when I noticed Ally asleep on my shoulder. After the bus arrived at Marino High a few hours later I saw Ally still asleep. Without waking her up I put the mytab in my duffel bag before swinging it over my other shoulder and picking Ally up bridal style carrying her out to my car. After we arrived at Ally's house 20 minutes' latter I picked her up again and carried her into her bedroom laying her down in bed. I took her shoes and jacket off before pulling a blanket over her.

"Goodnight princess," I said before kissing her head and left.

On the way home I stopped at Burger King to eat dinner. Once I got home I took a quick shower before siding on a fresh pair of boxers and went to bed.

Saturday May 23rd

Ally's POV

I'm so excited, prom is in just a few hours. I didn't get to go last year because I had the flu. I've been so stressed lately between the music factory, my valedictorian speech, studying for finals, planning the tour, planning prom, releasing my album, and cheerleading I have had no time for anything. It's going to be nice leaving everything behind for a night and just hanging out with my awesome boyfriend and best friends. Trish curled my hair putting it in a half ponytail before putting a pink flower in it. After my hair, she put some hot pink eye shadow, some mascara, eyeliner, blush, and strawberry lip gloss on me before getting herself ready. I straightened her hair before putting a black headband in it. After her hair, I put some turquoise eye shadow, some mascara, eyeliner, blush, and melon lip gloss on her. Before doing our hair and make-up though we put on our dresses. My dress went down to my knees and is black and jeweled on the breast part and hot pink and ruffled on the bottom part. Around my waist is a black ribbon. Trish's dress went down to her ankles and is black on the top and turquoise on the bottom. Also on the bottom was cheetah print and around her waist is a gray belt. For jewelry, I had on my Ally necklace, my moon & sun pendant Austin got me for Christmas last year, my bracelet Austin got me for Christmas a few years ago, black & pink bangles, a promise ring Austin got me for my birthday last year year, and a pair of Sterling Silver Diamond Pink Sapphire Heart Stud Earrings. I also wore a pair of fingerless biker gloves that came with the dress. Trish & I got Mani-Petites earlier mine black & pink and her's turquoise and black. Trish has on a heart shaped necklace with the Mexican flag on the front and American flag on the back that her parents got her for her 18th birthday, turquoise & black bangles, and cheetah print hoop earrings. After our jewelry was on we sprayed on some perfume and put on our jackets.

"You look gorgeous Ally."

"Thanks Trish. You do to."

"So, tonight's the big night. Are you excited?"

"Heck yeah. It's going to be nice to just relax with you guys for the night."

"Yeah. We haven't been able to hang out much lately. You've been so busy."

"I know, but everything will be so much more relaxing after graduation."

"Yeah. Speaking of, how's your speech going?"

"Good. I just finished it last night."

Trish & I put our lip glosses, phones, wallets, and keys in our purses, before we locked the practice room door and started heading down stairs. As we were heading over to the lobby of the music factory we saw: Trish's parents Carlos & Rosetta, Dez's parents Donna & Dennis, Austin's parents Mike & Mimi, my mom, dad, stepmom, and our boyfriends waiting for us. Austin was dressed in a black leather jacket, white dress up shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a hot pink tie to match my dress. Dez was dressed the same except with a cheetah print blazer and a turquoise bowtie to match Trish's dress. Once we arrived in the lobby Austin & Dez walked up to us with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey Alls," Austin said.

"Hey," I said giving him a quick kiss.

He handed me a bouquet of Lilies (my favorite flower) which I placed on the piano and slid the corsage on my wrist before my mom said…

"Picture time!"

After 10 minutes of our parents taking pictures, the four of us hugged our parents' goodbye before heading out to the limo. The driver was instructed to pick up Kira, Elliott, Dallas, and Cassidy on the way to Illusion's and then to the hotel prom was being held at. Trish and Dez started making out as soon as we hit the road. I rolled my eyes at my friends before turning to my handsome boyfriend. Austin took my hands in his before saying…

"You look breathtaking baby."

"You look amazing yourself Austin."

We sat there talking about random things, while Trish & Dez continued to make out, as we waited for the rest of the crew. After we picked up Kira, Elliott, Dallas, and Cassidy we went to Illusion's for the pre-prom dinner.

"Um hello, table for 8," Austin told the hostess.

"Right this way," she said leading us to a long booth.

Austin grabbed my hand as we walked to the table and smiled shyly at me. The waitress came a few minutes later.

"Hi my name's Samantha **(52)** and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Our 6 friends ordered first before Dallas & Elliott headed for the restroom, Trish went to fix her hair, and Cassidy, Kira, & Dez went outside as their phones rang. That left me and Austin alone.

"I'll take a lemonade," I said.

"And for you handsome," she asked my boyfriend in a flirty voice. I shot her a glare while Austin said…

"I'll have a Pepsi."

Austin noticed the look on my face and gave me a smirk before throwing his arm around my shoulders.

Everyone returned a few minutes later. It was around 8 when we all finished our food and headed to prom. We heard the song Welcome to My House playing on the speakers as we walked in. Trish, Dez, Cassidy, Dallas, Elliott & Kira all went to the dance floor, but as I started following them Austin turned me around and crashed his lips on to mine. I kissed him back immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck while his hands went to my hips. He lead me to the seats that were set up for people to rest when needed, and without breaking away he pulled me into his lap as his tongue entered my mouth. When air became necessary, I pulled away resting my forehead on his. Once we got our breath back we looked over at the other students as the first slow song of the night came on. He gave me another quick kiss before saying…

"Care to dance, M'lady?"

"I'd be honored."

We walked over to the dance floor before he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I layed my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, while he hummed quietly to the song. We danced with each other and our best friends for a few hours just enjoying the night. It was around 10:30 when Trish, Dez, Austin, & I all took a seat to rest for a few minutes. At that point there was only an hour left.

"Agg. My feet are killing me," I said taking my heels off.

"Do you want me to rub them for you," Austin asked.

I smiled at him while putting my feet up on his lap.

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem baby."

Kimmy walked up on stage a few minutes later to announce prom king & queen. I put my shoes back on and Austin & I stood up.

"Hello seniors. It's time to announce 2015's prom king & queen. I need the princesses Ally Dawson, Kira Starr, & Cassidy Davis and the princes Austin Moon, Quincy Rice, and Dallas Kingston to come up…. Now our 2015's prom king and queen are, drumroll please…by a landslide AUSTIN MOON & ALLY DAWSON."

Once the crowns were put on our heads Austin and I walked hand-in-hand to the middle of the dance floor as my new song Halo played on the speakers. I blushed as we got in dancing position (one of my hands on his shoulder, one of his hands on my back, and our other hands together) and danced in front of our entire class. After the dance, Austin and I walked back over the seats when he asked me nervously…

"Do you want to get a room?"

We had talked during a week prior wither we were going to do the clique thing of having sex on prom night and we ultimately decided that it all depends on how we feel in the moment. Right now, looking at my extremely hot boyfriend, I'm thinking: did he even have to ask? I lead us out into the hallway, after grabbing my purse from the chair, before grabbing on to his tie and pulling his lips down to mine. He responded instantly grabbing on to my hips and pulled me closer. I knew he had condoms zipped up in his jacket pocket and cash all ready to get us a room. He pulled away after a minute smirking at me.

"I'm guessing that means yes."

"Duh."

He walked over to the registration desk to get us a room while I texted Trish asking her to cover for me. I also texted Dez asking him to cover for Austin. A few minutes later Austin returned with a key card and a wide smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and lead us to our room. In case you are wondering this isn't our first time. Our first time was nearly a year ago, on our one year anniversary. Anyway, once he opened the door, he put a do not disturb sign on it, pulled me inside, and shut the door all in a flash. I pulled on his tie again crashing our lips together while he tangled on hand in my hair and kept his other hand on my hip. He pulled me closer until we fell onto the bed. I pulled away after that before taking off my crown, all my jewelry, the corsage, the flower in my hair, my hair from the ponytail, and my shoes while he took of his crown, shoes, and socks. I layed back while he climbed over me and began kissing my neck. I pulled the condoms out of his jacket pocket, placing them on the bedside table with everything else, before sliding it off him. After biting a certain spot on my neck, no doubt leaving a mark, he leaned down and began kissing me again. Once our tongues were wrestling together, I got his tie & shirt off exposing his magnificent abs. He pulled away after a minute and began unzipping my dress while I got his belt off. Once we were left in only our underwear, he looked deep into my eyes while caressing my cheek and said…

"You're amazing Alls, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Austin."

I think we all know what happened after that. Twice ;)

 **A.N.: Well that's chapter 1. I hope you guys like it. Sorry there is so much info to remember, but believe me all these characters have their place in the story, trust me. P.S. the only reason that I don't have Dez & Carrie together in this story is because in my original draft for this story I had Dez & Trish together so I decided to keep it. However, I do enjoy Darrie more than Trez. **

**I Do Own… Characters #1-#53 and the Orlando Dolphins**

 **I Don't Own… Austin & Ally or anything associated with it, any of the songs I use in this story, any of the characters I use from other shows in this story, Burger King, or **_**Teen Beach Movie**_ **.**

 **I haven't forgotten about Mr. & Mrs. Moon or the Moon's & The Stars I've just been busy on other things. I'll update those ASAP. **

**Please read & review and the next chapter will be up this weekend. Also, answer this question in the review and I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter.**

 **QOTC: What other ship did you enjoy other than Austin & Ally in the show. **

**MA: I really love Dez & Carrie together. I think they're perfect for each other. **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


	2. State Championships & I Rehearse

Chapter 2: State Championships & I Rehearse

1 Week Later

Austin's POV

After the game before prom, our team made it to the state championships with Hollywood, Florida's team the Seahawks. Right now, the team & I are having a team meeting to figure out a last minute game plan. I love being on the basketball team, but there's one person on here who loves getting on my nerves, Porter Rejects. Before Ally became a cheerleader people like Porter would treat her like she's invisible. Stick a couple pompoms in her hands and that damn uniform on her, however, and suddenly she's visible. Since the beginning of the year Porter has been trying to get with her and of course it pisses me off. Now, for example, we are sitting in the music factory trying to have a civilized meeting and he can't keep his eyes off her. Ally doesn't notice, however, because she's sitting on the other side of the factory reading a book. He's making googly eyes at her, I'm glaring towards him, and the rest of the team is looking between us anticipating something.

"So, since Aust & Quince are our best shooters they should be placed over there," Wyatt said.

I notice Ally placing her book down and walking towards the stairs as her phone starts to ring and Rejects checking out her ass as she goes up.

"Hey," I say loudly to him getting his attention for the first time in 20 minutes.

"What," he said innocently.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd pay attention instead of checking out my girlfriend," I said still glaring at him.

"Right your "girlfriend"."

"Dude. Let it go," one of the freshman (Brian I think his name is) said.

"All I'm saying is that a hot piece of ass like that shouldn't be tied down to one guy."

See what I mean?

"I think that Zack should try to block Henry (a Seahawk) since I heard he's the weakest and Zack is the strongest," I said trying my best not go over there and punching the living daylights out of him.

"I mean especially when the person she's tied down to isn't a real man. What kind of real man is a singer?"

"Then we see what happens after that," I said with my fists clutched and I swear you can see smoke coming out of my ears.

"Sounds good," my co-captain Quincy said a little scared because of the look on my face.

"Meeting adjourned," I said. As everyone started to leave I saw Ally walking back downstairs. I know one thing that could calm me down.

"Hey baby," she said smiling as she walked over to me.

As soon as she was in front of me I put my hands on her hips and pulled her in for a kiss. She tangled her hands in my hair and parted her lips letting me deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. I pulled away after a few minutes slowly opening my eyes to see my beautiful Ally looking excited.

"Ronnie just called. Him & Jimmy want to meet with us tomorrow for some final tour details."

We had two hours before we had to head to the school for the game and no lessons today, so I wanted to have a little fun.

"Hmm," I said before beginning to place kisses on her neck.

"So, I figured that after the game tonight we'd go out with Trish to go over a few things with her before we met with them," she said before tilting her head giving me more access.

I didn't say anything but, bit down on her favorite spot causing her to moan. I pulled her white leather jacket off and lead her to the couch. I pulled away from her neck to look at her. She knew exactly what I was thinking and apparently, she was thinking the same thing because she pushed me back and climbed on top of me. She moved her hands under my shirt and began kissing me. While my hands worked their way down to cup her backside and give it a squeeze, her tongue slid into my mouth. I moaned as she began to grind on me and I felt her smirk against my lips. She pulled away after a minute getting off me. She stood up and picked up her jacket with one hand and grabbed my hand with another leading me upstairs. We went into the practice room closing and locking the door behind us before she jumped onto me. Good thing I always come prepared. ;)

An hour & a half later

After Ally & I had our fun we had decided to head to our houses to get ready for the game. Ally came back with her Manatee duffel bag and a black rose dress with a white jacket and white boots.

"Hey gorgeous. You ready to go?"

"Yep."

I grabbed Ally's hand, and left. When we made it to Mariano we changed into our uniforms and ran hand and hand on the bus. When we got on there the song Now or Never **(1)** was playing and I could hear Zack  & his girlfriend Janie and Wyatt & his girlfriend Erika singing along to it. (Janie & Erika are both cheerleaders) Ally & I started singing along to it too.

Verse 1

[Team]

Sixteen, Sixteen minutes left better get it done

Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes get ready, game on!

Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left running out of time!

Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line!

Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left gotta get it done

Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1!

[Coach Bolton]

Let's go team!

[Troy]

Gotta get it together

Yeah, pull up and

Shoot, Score!

Are ya ready? Are ya with me?

[Wildcats]

Team Team Team Yeah

[Troy]

Shake em with the crossover,

[Crowd]

Wildcats!

[Troy]

Tell me, what are we here for? To win

[Troy & Chad]

Cause we know that we're the best team

[Coach Bolton]

Come on Boys Come on Boys Come On!

Hook

[Troy & Chad]

The way we play tonight

Is what we leave behind (that's right)

It all comes down to right now

It's up to us (let's go)

So What are we gonna be?

(We're gonna be...)

[Wildcats]

T-E-A-M TEAM

[Troy]

Gotta work it out

Turn it on!

[Wildcats]

Come on!

Chorus

This is the last time to get it right

This is the last chance to make it our night

We gotta show what we're all about

(Team: WILDCATS! )

Work Together

This is the last chance to make our mark

History will know who we are!

This is the last game so make it count, it's

Now or Never

[Crowd]

W-I-L-D

[Coach Bolton]

'Atta boy

[Crowd]

Wildcats

You know you are!

W-I-L-D

Wildcats

Come on, Come on

[WHK]

West High Knights,

[Crowd]

Yeah

[WHK]

Yeah, we're doin' it right

[Crowd]

Oh yeah

W-I-L-D

Wildcats

Nows the Time

Verse 2

Gotta get it inside, down low

Forget the pain now shoot, score!

(DEFENSE)

Gotta work it together

Gimmie the ball (x3)

Let's work

Get the ball under control

Get it flop from downtown

3, 4

[Chad]

Show 'em we can do it better (no way)

Go Go Go

[Coach Bolton]

Come on Boys

[Crowd]

Wildcats!

Repeat Hook & Chorus

Verse 3

[Troy]

Right now I can hardly breath

[Gabriella]

Ohh, you can do it

Just know that I believe

[Troy]

And that's all I really need

[Gabriella]

Then come on

[Troy]

Make me strong

[Troy & Wildcats]

It's time to turn it up

Game on!

[Crowd]

Wildcats

Gonna tear it up

Go Wildcats

Yeah, we're number one

Hey Wildcats

We're the champions

Go Go Go Go Go Go Team Oh

[WHK]

Yeah West High Knights

Yeah we're puttin up a fight

[Crowd]

Wildcats

We never quit it (what)

Gonna win it (what)

Let me hear ya say

Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey

Repeat Chorus

Louis turned around to me and Ally after the song was over and said...

"How often do you guys watch the high school musical movies?"

"A lot. Ally loves them."

"Do you guys ever notice how much you have in common with Troy & Gabriela?"

"Oh Yeah," Ally said.

"Yeah," I said.

The rest of the ride was silent for us anyway. Ally & I shared my My-Tab and listened to music. Singing along to it quietly. I love these moments in our relationship where we can do stuff like this and push the rest of the world behind making it just me & her.

At the Game

Ally's POV

"Give me an M-A-N-T-E-E-S what that spell Manatees the team that will crush you and take defeat!" Me & Kimmy yelled.

There was about 5 minutes left in the game and it's tied 56-56. The sea-hawks captain Warren Justice got hit in the head by a ball that was thrown at the end of the gym and is out for the rest of the game. The rest of the sea-hawks are supper weak so weak that it makes Porter who is the weakest in our team look like superman. Austin, Zack, & Quincy could kill them in one step If they wanted to. Austin just called out time-out to have a final team meeting of the game.

"Okay guys final game plan. Quince you block Howie, Zack you block Kennedy, Porter you take Henry, Wyatt you take Eddie and Louis when I give you thumbs up you take the ball from Jay and pass it to me. I'll elbow out Frankie and make the shot. The rest of you guys' block. Everyone got it?" Austin said.

"Got it," the team replied.

"On the count of three. Ready. 1...2...3...GO MANETEES!"

He winked at me and ran onto the court with his team to make the hopefully winning shot. His team did what Austin told them and when Louis passed Austin the ball the crowd roared 5...Austin dribbles, 4...Austin switches hands, 3...he raises his hand in the air, 2...he releases the ball, 1... ball goes through the net. Manatees win the state championships! Erika, Janie, & I ran over to our champions giving them hugs and kisses while Porter winked at me.

"Ally, we did it!"

"I knew we could!"

He spun me around for a few seconds before putting me down. He cupped my face and kissed me while I ran my hands through his thick, sweaty, blond hair. We broke apart a few minutes later.

"We should go. I promised we'd meet Trish for dinner."

We quickly got changed and ran on to the bus. Austin pulled up HSM 3: Senior Year on his My-Tab. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest while he put one his arms around my shoulder and took one of my hands in his. We stayed like this until we entered Miami.

Next Day in The Practice Room

After Trish got cyber-bullied last year Marino High made Anti-bullying week. At the assembly, this year Austin & I are both preforming. He's coming over now to rehearse.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yeah."

[Verse 1]

I found God

On the corner of First and Amistad

Where the west

Was all but won

All alone

Smoking his last cigarette

I said, "Where you been?"

He said, "Ask anything".

[Verse 2]

Where were you

When everything was falling apart?

All my days

Were spent by the telephone

That never rang

And all I needed was a call

That never came

To the corner of First and Amistad

[Chorus 1]

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

[Verse 3]

In the end

Everyone ends up alone

Losing her

The only one who's ever known

Who I am

Who I'm not, who I wanna be

No way to know

How long she will be next to me

[Chorus 2]

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

[Bridge]

Early morning

The city breaks

I've been callin'

For years and years and years and years

And you never left me no messages

Ya never send me no letters

You got some kinda nerve

Taking all I want

[Chorus 3 and outro]

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

Why'd you have to wait?

To find me, to find me (2)

After that we rehearsed his other song The Fighter (3) and my song Shine (4). I'm so excited for next week.

 **A.N.: There's chapter 2. As for Porter, I figured since Austin probably has a lot of girls chasing after him, Ally should have someone chasing after her. Anyway, next chapter will be up in a few days which will include you meeting Callie and Anti-bullying week.**

 **A quick shoutout goes to…**

 **Daddysgirl11: Thanks for r &ring. It took me a long time to pick the right songs for their albums & picking their opening acts too. I don't know I feel like, if they didn't set it up just right, Trish & Dez being together would just feel a bit forced. Dez & Carrie happened naturally and I think they're just a better fit than Dez & Trish. However, that's just my personal opinion. **

**QOTC: What's your favorite season of Austin & Ally?**

 **MA: Music wise defiantly season 3. However, episode wise I'd have to go season 4.**

 **Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


	3. New Girl & The Concert

Chapter 3: New Girl & The Concert

3 Months Earlier

Callie's POV

 _I look at my sisters, boyfriends, and best friends faces as we stand at my dad's grave for the final time before my family moves from New York to Florida. My one – year – old sister Emily is smiling because she doesn't really understand what is going on, my 23-year-old sister Liz is crying for my dad while her husband Shawn comforts her, my best friend Hannah is crying because my dad was like another dad to her (since we have known each other since we were two) and my boyfriend Justin is hugging me tightly as I bawl (I was a total Daddy's girl). All of us except made little speeches than meet my mom Rebecca by the moving van. We stopped at the high school and I stepped out to say goodbye to Justin & Hannah._

 _"Make sure you call me every day," Justin said._

 _"I'll call you twice a day." He gave me one more hug and kiss before letting me go and headed towards the school._

 _"Make sure you send me some pics of Austin, Dallas, Elliot and Austin's basketball team. Shirtless would be nice."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"And call me ETYC (Every Time You Can)."_

 _"I will."_

 _I hugged her one more time and walked back towards the van. I gave my boyfriend & best friend a final wave before the went into the school and I went into the van. Goodbye New York & Eastlynn High and hello Miami, Mariano High, and a better/brighter life._

In Miami

Monday May 19, 2014

Ally's POV

Austin & I are practicing one last time before the first assembly today.

"'Til the referee rings the bell

'Til both ya eyes start to swell

'Til the crowd goes home,

What we gonna do kid?" Austin finished.

"We are going to kick butt today Babe," Austin said.

"Hell yeah we are."

"I can't wait to rap tonight."

"I wonder how Jimmy is going to react."

We both laughed.

"Come on we are going to be late for school," I said.

He grabbed my hand and his car keys and we both left.

At Lunch

"That slideshow was so intense," Cassidy said.

"Yeah. I never knew that many people would commit suicide from bullying," Elliott said.

"It's just so sad," Kira said.

The rest of us nodded.

"Okay is it just me, or do you see a girl over there looking at us excited & confessed too," Dallas asked.

"No I see her to baby," Cassidy said.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I said.

"I'll come too," said Austin.

We went over to talk to the girl. She said that her name is Callie Neon, her and her friend are a huge fan of us and her and her family moved here from New York at the start of the term. She also told us usually eats lunch outside while she video chats with her boyfriend and best friend, but today they weren't online. So, Austin & I invited her to come eat lunch with us and that's when we met a new friend.

At the Assembly

We saw our friends sit nervously in the crowd.

"Our duet first?"

"Yeah, then you sing Shine then I sing my two songs."

"Awesome."

"Now to began Anti-Bullying Week please give it up for Austin & Ally!"

"Hi everyone this is our duet called Guardian Angel!"

They say I'm young

But my purpose is the inspiration of a nation innovation

Til I change the talk into a conversation

I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously waiting

Healing all the hating

That faking in the paper chasin'

It's hard to live up to these expectations that I'm facing

And gain the admiration of an older generation

That's why I'm pacing back and forth contemplating

Meditating how to use what I've been taught as a positive force

Oh! (Oh!)

This is who I am

(It's all me y'all)

I wish you'd understand

(I feel free y'all)

It's time to set me free

My guardian angel

No! (No!)

No matter what I do

(They try to stop me)

I'm still a part of you

(But they can't stop me)

I hope you'll always be

My guardian angel

I wanna be the greatest in the world

Not for the money or the fame or the girls

Not for the car keys, or the jetskis or the vacations to the West Indies

But simply 'cause I love it

When I write I'm like a puppeteer

Pullin' my strings till the melody sings

And the honesty makes me spread my wings

Just calling me out was out your mind

Send that thought back down your spine

I'm on the grind, it's all on the line

Both signs say both ways at the same time

Most days I can't wait to rhyme

Express my stress, elevate and shine

Progress, regress, each step's a climb

So I take that test and I testify

Oh! (Oh!)

This is who I am

(It's all me y'all)

I wish you'd understand

(I feel free y'all)

It's time to set me free

My guardian angel

No! (No!)

No matter what I do

(They try to stop me)

I'm still a part of you

(But they can't stop me)

I hope you'll always be

My guardian angel

I feel so misunderstood

'Cause my intentions were good

If you could only see that poetry can hide in the hood

The passion in philosophy of possibilities

Every dream is in my reach

I'll find my freedom in this beat

Follow me now, it's a whole new ground

Swallow your pride I'll make you proud

All of my life I've lived out loud

We just preach to different crowds

Oh!

This is who I am

I wish you'd understand

It's time to set me free

My guardian angel

Oh! (Oh!)

This is who I am

(It's all me y'all)

I wish you'd understand

(I'm bein' freed y'all)

It's time to set me free

My guardian angel

No! (No!)

No matter what I do

(They try to stop me)

I'm still a part of you

(But they can't stop me)

I hope you'll always be

My guardian angel

The audience cheered. Austin kissed my cheek and left the stage.

(Shine, shine, shine, shine)

Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?

Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen.

Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive.

Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,

You're a shooting star breaking through the night.

You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.

You're gonna be anything you want to be,

If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.

You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,

It's your time to shine.

It's your story (it's your story), never ending (never ending),

Fairy tales, such a magical beginning.

Like a candle, your eyes glisten as you viewed the wonder you'd been missing.

(Shine)

So fly (so fly), so free (so free), and smile down on all you see.

Your heart is true, and the world can't help but notice you.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,

You're a shooting star breaking through the night.

You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.

You're gonna be anything you want to be,

If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.

You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,

It's your time to shine.

You glow like a beautiful rainbow reaching through the sky,

So bright with a heart of gold inside.

(Shine, shine, shine, shine)

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,

You're a shooting star breaking through the night.

You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.

You're gonna be anything you want to be,

If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.

You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,

It's your time to shine.

A-aa-aah (You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,)

A-aa-aah (You're a shooting star breaking through the night.)

A-aa-aah (You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.)

You're gonna be anything you want to be,

If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.

You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,

It's your time to shine.

Then Austin came back on stage.

Just waking up in the morning

And to be well,

Quite honest with ya,

I ain't really sleep well

Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?

That's when you press on - Lee nails

Half the population's just waitin to see me fail

Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell

Some of us do it for the females

And others do it for the retail

But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on

Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong

And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end

Or when you hear a song from that big lady

[Bridge]

Until the referee rings the bell

Until both your eyes start to swell

Until the crowd goes home

What we gonna do ya'll?

Give em hell, turn their heads

Gonna live life 'til we're dead.

Give me scars, give me pain

Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me

There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter

Here comes the fighter

That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,

This one's a fighter

[Verse 2]

And if I can last thirty rounds

There's no reason you should ever have your head down

Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds

Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast

And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"

It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs

For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad

[Bridge]

Until the referee rings the bell

Until both your eyes start to swell

Until the crowd goes home

What we gonna do ya'll?

Give em hell, turn their heads

Gonna live life 'til we're dead.

Give me scars, give me pain

Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me

There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter

Here comes the fighter

That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,

This one's a fighter

Everybody put yo hands up

What we gonna do (hey!) [x4] y'all?

What we gonna do (hey!) [x3] y'all?

If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)

And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)

Just remember what you're here for

Cuz I know Imma damn sure

Give em hell, turn their heads

Gonna live life 'til we're dead.

Give me scars, give me pain

Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me

There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter

Here comes the fighter

That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,

This one's a fighter

'Til the referee rings the bell

'Til both ya eyes start to swell

'Til the crowd goes home,

What we gonna do kid?

I found God

On the corner of First and Amistad

Where the west

Was all but won

All alone

Smoking his last cigarette

I said, "Where you been?"

He said, "Ask anything".

[Verse 2]

Where were you

When everything was falling apart?

All my days

Were spent by the telephone

That never rang

And all I needed was a call

That never came

To the corner of First and Amistad

[Chorus 1]

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

[Verse 3]

In the end

Everyone ends up alone

Losing her

The only one who's ever known

Who I am

Who I'm not, who I wanna be

No way to know

How long she will be next to me

[Chorus 2]

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

[Bridge]

Early morning

The city breaks

I've been callin'

For years and years and years and years

And you never left me no messages

Ya never send me no letters

You got some kinda nerve

Taking all I want

[Chorus 3 and outro]

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

Why'd you have to wait?

To find me, to find me

After Austin's last song Principal Wilson made a speech.

"That boy you punched in the hall today? Committed suicide a few minutes ago. That girl you called a slut today? She's a virgin. The boy you called lame? He has to work every night to support his family. That girl you pushed down the stairs the other day? She's already being abused at home. That girl you called fat? She's starving herself. The old man you made fun of cause of his ugly scars? He fought for our country. The boy you made fun of for crying? His mother is dying. You think you know them. Guess what? You don't! Stop Bulling that is all I have to say." **(1)**

 **A.N.: Yeah I know this chapter's kinda short, but the next few chapters will be longer and better. Also the speech I found on LoveShippers profile.**

 **Read & Review Please!**

 **QOTC: Who's your favorite minor character?**

 **MA: Mine would probably be Chuck. He's funny, not as funny as Dez, but still funny.**

 **Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


	4. Final High School Moments

Chapter Four: Final High School Moments

Austin's POV

It's been three weeks since prom, the championships and Anti-Bullying Week. Also, we met our new friend Callie Neon who will be a background dancer on mine & Austin's tour along with her best friend Hannah. In these three weeks, we had the last two football games, (won them both) the cheerleaders had their state championships, (which we won) finials, (which we passed) and Austin & I ordered all the plane tickets for our opening acts & their friends/family, arranged the dates and got the buses/jets ready. All we need to worry about now is graduation which is today. Right now, Trish, Dez, Ally and I were in the Practice room listening to Ally finish practicing her speech.

"We all believe in you. Let's make them proud and give our lives everything that we have to give because you never know what good things may come out of them. Congratulations, Class of 2015. And thank you," Ally finished.

"It's beautiful, great stuff Alls, you are going to kill it tonight," we told her.

"Thanks."

"Well Alls. Graduation is in a few hours maybe we should get ready," I said.

"Good idea."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left with Dez out of the Sonic Boom. When I got home I throw on a white V-neck, yellow over shirt, green leather jacket, jeans, green socks and white & yellow high tops. I grabbed my year book, cap & gown, wallet, phone, and car keys before heading downstairs. I saw my entire family down there: my mom's parents, my dad's mom, my Aunt Stormie, Uncle Mark, cousins Ross, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Riker, my Uncle Rod, Aunt Tessa, and my cousins Kiefer, Coral, and Ellie. I also saw my cousins friend Ratliff, my older sisters Kathleen & Natalie, My Brother-In-Law Travis, my nephew Julian, my other Brother-In-Law Conner, my niece Aubri, and Trish & Dez. Trish was wearing a cheetah print dress while Dez was wearing a rainbow tuxedo. After greeting everyone, Trish, Dez, and I headed out to the music factory.

At the Music Factory

I saw Ally hugging and talking to people all around the lobby. I saw her mom & dad, her stepmom Faith, her older brother & sister Nick & Skye, her grandparents Rob & Violet and Tom & Meredith, her Sister-In-Law Melissa, her Brother-In-Law Logan, her nieces Lilly & Kelsie, her nephews Holland & Frankie, her Aunts Anna and Penelope, her Uncle Kale, and her cousins Zane, Xavier, Jansessa, Emma, Ryder, and Rosie, and Callie, Justin, Hannah, (Callie's Best Friend) Rebecca, (Callie's Mom) Emily, (Callie's baby sister) Liz, (Callie's Older Sister), Shawn, (Callie's Brother-In-Law) Cassidy, Didi, Kira, Dallas, Elliott, Chuck, the cheerleaders & basketball team, Jimmy, & finally Ronnie. However, all I was really looking at was Ally. She was wearing a dark green dress with a white belt, gold leather jacket, gold heels and a green flower in her braided hair. Also, all the Jewelry I got her + her Ally necklace & golden hoop earrings. She looked hella frinken gorgeous. She walked over to me closed my open mouth, put my hands on her hips and brought my lips to hers. After about 5 seconds I kissed her back while she ran her hands through my hair. After a few minutes, we pulled away out of breath and I put my forehead on hers. We looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes while we got our breath back.

"You look gorgeous tonight," I told her

"And you look handsome like always."

We hugged before letting go of each other and going back to our friends/Ally's family. After about 15 more minutes. Cassidy, Kira, Dez, Elliot, Dallas, Trish, Ally and I threw on our caps and gowns and hopped into my family's van.

45 Minutes Latter

We saw Ally, Principle Wilson, Mrs. Daniels, & Mrs. Thompson all standing by the stage. Principal Wilson was holding the diplomas, Mrs. Thompson with the Manatee Water Bottles & Mrs. Daniels with the college info.

"Now let's put your hands together for your valedictorian Ally Dawson!" Wilson shouted.

"Good evening, friends and family, ladies and gentlemen, administrators and teachers. Before I get started, I would like to take a moment to thank all of you sitting here tonight for giving me this opportunity to speak in front of you on this special occasion and to live my greatest dream of all by doing it. It seems like just yesterday that I went shopping for homecoming dresses with my two best friends, Trish and Kira. What started as a trip to the mall turned into the worst night of my life. Nothing could compare to that moment. That evening I got a call from the hospital saying that my Aunt Paisley and Uncle Peter were killed in a car crash from a drunk driver. I was really close with my Aunt & Uncle so it hurt me to find out that they were dead. I was devastated and couldn't believe they passed away so suddenly. I know that you probably don't want to be reminded of this moment on what is supposed to be one of the happiest days our lives, but that moment changed everything for me. I became a cheerleader, fully got over my stage fright and am planning a world tour with my best friends and boyfriend soon after graduation. I know my Aunt & Uncle would be proud of me. Now I am standing here, which in itself is a feat, since I spent 6 months in therapy after the accident due to depression. My challenge for you is to think of your life as one grand opportunity. You may not be rich, skinny, beautiful, smart, strong, powerful, or famous, but you are something. Something important. Something meaningful. Something worthwhile. You are a person with the ability to make change, save lives, live to the fullest. Take nothing for granted. This life is one big adventure, so take it. And let others take theirs as well. Make good decisions—decisions that you can live with. You don't have to be a rock-star or a genius, a supermodel or a scientist. Just be you, and be a you that leaves the world a little brighter. Graduation is a new start with new opportunities. This community will always be incredibly thankful for all that you have done and will never forget the smiling, spirited faces that brightened each and every day. This community is a family. We take care of each other. As a class, we have been through more than we could have imagined in these past four years. Some more difficult to face than others. Yet we are sitting here for a reason. We are here because of our goals and dreams that have pushed us to accomplish all things. Look into the stands and to others around you, class of 2015. Every single person sitting here tonight sees something in you and believes that you will do great things in your lives. It doesn't matter what your plans are, or what you consider to be "great things." Just remember that you can. You can try, you can fail, you can try again. Success isn't measured in dollar bills. No matter what path you choose to follow as you progress into your future, you will be the best that you can be. Not only am I excited to see what lies ahead, I know that the people sitting here today and the people that support you feel the same way about you, class of 2015. We all believe in you. Let's make them proud and give our lives everything that we have to give because you never know what good things may come out of them. Congratulations, Class of 2015. And thank you!"

We clapped loudly for her. As she sat down beside Trish and Faith Dixon. Then Wilson started to give out the diplomas.

"Zerren Adams, Madison Calebs, Cassidy Davis, Allison Dawson, Patricia Del La Rosa, Dallas Ericson, Gabriela Edwards, Erika Fisher, Clayton Harris, Savanna Jacobs, Stacie Jones, Chuck McCoy, Austin Moon, Brian Perry, Louis Reed, Porter Rejects, Quincy Rice, Janie Rhodes, Zack Ross, Zoey Ross, Kimberly Ryan, Kira Star, Elliot Snow, Tori Summers, Kayden Wilder & Wyatt Williams and Dezmond Worthy," Wilson said. We all took the water bottles from Thompson & shook her hand, college info from Daniels & shook her hand and our diplomas from Wilson and shook his hand.

"I hope you all do very well in life. Every single one of you will be very missed, so Congratulations class of 2015!," Wilson Shouted.

We all threw our caps in the air. And after 1 hour of saying goodbye to each other and hugging and talking to all of our friends and family at our houses. Ally & I packed our Manatee Duffel Bags with everything we needed for the night before Cassidy, Kira, Dez, Elliot, Dallas, Trish, Ally and I headed to the buses with the rest of our class for the senior all night party in a resort in Orlando. Ally and I were set to preform by Trish, Jimmy and Ronnie and the class of 2015 would have fun together for the last time before heading our separate ways.

In Orlando

It was about Midnight here in Orlando. So far, we have gone swimming, eaten dinner, gone dancing, and played in the arcade. Right now, Ally & I were setting stuff up to perform. We are singing one duet, I'm singing one song and Ally's singing one song. The class of 2015 gathered around the stage while I started the show.

"What's up class of 2015? Are we having a good time tonight!?"

The crowd hollered!

"This is a new song called Never Close Our Eyes. I hope you guys like it."

I wish that this night would never be over

There's plenty of time to sleep when we die

So let's just stay awake until we grow older

If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

I don't wanna let a minute get away

Cause we got no time to lose

None of us are promised to see tomorrow

And what we do is ours to choose

Forget about the sunrise

Fight the sleep in your eyes

I don't wanna miss a second with you

Let's stay this way forever

It's only getting better if we want it to

You know that I wish that this night would never be over

There's plenty of time to sleep when we die

So let's just stay awake until we grow older

If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

It's so hard to think this could fade away

But what goes up must come down

Why can't we just live life with no consequence

And always live in the now

Forget about the sunrise

Fight the sleep in your eyes

I don't wanna miss a second with you

Let's stay this way forever

It's only getting better if we want it to

You know that I wish that this night would never be over

There's plenty of time to sleep when we die

So let's just stay awake until we grow older

If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

Oooh, yeah Oooh, yeah

You know that I wish that this night would never be over

There's plenty of time to sleep when we die

So let's just stay awake until we grow older

If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

Then Ally came out. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before handing her the mic and getting off the stage.

This song is called Me And You

Never known anyone like you before

Someone who could make me smile

When I'm falling down on the floor

Never laughed so hard 'till I met you

Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue

It's okay to be me next to you

It feels good to be one of the two

Just like glue

Me and you

So glad I got a guy like you

Me and you

Always got each other's backs we do

'Cause everything's a little better

When you and I stick together

Stuck on you, me and you

If you need a shoulder, you got mine

If you're ever in a pinch, you know I'd give you my very last dime

Two peas in a pod, me and you

In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove

It's okay to be me next to you

It feels good to be one of the two

Just like glue

Me and you

So glad I got a guy like you

Me and you

Always got each other's back we do

'Cause everything's a little better

When you and I stick together

Stuck on you, me and you

You always got a friend, always got a friend

Always got a friend in me

Always got a friend, always got a friend

Always got a friend in you too

You always got a friend, always got a friend

Always got a friend in me

Always got a friend, always got a friend

That's the way it's gonna be

Me and you

So glad I got a guy like you

Me and you

Always got each other's back we do

'Cause everything's a little better

When you and I stick together

Stuck on you, me and you

Me and you, me and you

Always got a friend, always got a friend (oh yeah)

Always got a friend in me (me and you)

Always got a friend, always got a friend

Always got a friend in you too

'Cause everything's a little better (yeah)

When you and I stick together

Stuck on you, me and you

Then I came back on stage to preform our duet Perfect Harmony

When I first saw you didn't know what to think

But something about you is so interesting

I could see me and you being best friends

The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences

When I can't think of the right words to say

I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Come on and harmonize with my melody

And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Ain't it a perfect harmony

I would have never thought I'd be here with you

To start a friendship that is so brand new

It's so amazing I have to say

Never met someone that had so much in common with me

Now I can look into your eyes all day

And just say oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I wanna harmonize with your melody

And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Ain't it a perfect harmony

Sometimes in your if time you

Look and you search for someone just to care

Look around and it was there

And we didn't need to go nowhere

When I can't think of the right words to say (right words to say)

I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Come on and harmonize with my melody

And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Ain't it a perfect harmony

You got me (I got you)

I got you (You got me)

Yeah you got me (I got you)

A perfect harmony

After the concert, Cassidy, Kira, Dez, Elliot, Dallas, Trish, Ally and I all went into a hotel room and played card games, truth and dare and spin the bottle. Dez & Ally had to kiss and Kira & Dallas had to kiss. We heard some pretty deep dark secrets from Trish that I don't want to repeat. At around 3:30 I rented a guitar from resort invited more of our class (only 6 – 7 since most of are asleep) and started playing and singing songs.

So let's sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya

Come on and sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya

This is our song

That's all that matters

'Cause we all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer

This is our song

Come grab your guitar

Sit by the fire

'Cause we all need a song

When we're weary and tired

We'll sit here together

And sing it out loud

This is our song

That's all that matters

'Cause we all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer

And this is our song

This is our song

This is our song

This is our song

Come on and sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya,(hey ya)

Come on and sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)

And come on and sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)

Come on and sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)

This is our song

That's all that matters

'Cause we all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer

(Our summer)

This is our song

That's all that matters

'Cause we all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer

This is our song

(This is our song)

This is our song

(This is our song)

This is our song

At 4:00 Dez crashed, 4:30 Trish, 4:45 Cass, 5:00 Kira, 5:15 Dallas, 5:30 Elliot and finally at 5:45 since Ally and I were the only ones left awake I wrapped my arms around her as she burred her head in my bare chest at around 6:00 we both crashed.

June 14th, 2015

Mr. Rose our supervisor woke us up at 12:00. We packed our bags and headed towards the buses. Once we got to Mariano High we all said goodbye to each other. The next few weeks were stressful, sad & fun for me and my gang. Ronnie & Jimmy finished recording our last albums, Trish, Dez, Ally and I packed our bags or boxes from MMK (Moons Mattress Kingdom), the music factory/Practice Room and from our houses to be sent to the apartment we all bought to live in after the tour when we are in college. It's right by NYU & MUNY so it will be easier for the four of us. Elliot is going to RISD, Cassidy is going to Stanford, Kira is going to Yale and Dallas is going to a community college here in Florida. We've been to at least 5 going away or graduation parties in these past 2 weeks. 1 my family & Ally's family put together, #2 The Worthy's & Del La Rosa's put together, #3 & #4 Kira & Elliot + Cassidy & Dallas put together and #5 Ronnie & Jimmy put together. Cassidy's party, however, turned out to be one of the worst nights of Ally's life.

 **A.N.: Yay they graduated, but what happened to Ally? You'll find out in Chapter 5. I hope to get 5 reviews and then I'll post the completed Chapter 5. Anyway time for some shout outs.**

 **Theausllydoctor: As for Auslly's tour, we'll see, but as for Trace, I liked them together. I wonder what happened to him. I love High School Musical and believe they would to.**

 **Daddysgirl11: I love the idea of Anti - bullying which is why I included it again and yeah Beauties and Bullies was really hard to watch. The songs take a lot of consideration so thank you. I can't believe you haven't finished the show yet. Get a move on girl! :)**

 **Answer this question in your review and I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter :-D**

 **QOTC: Who is your favorite Austin and Ally villain?**

 **A - Trent**

 **B - Tilly**

 **C - Val**

 **D - Jimmy**

 **MA: Jimmy. I never liked him and Relationships and Red Carpets proved my suspicious.**

 **Read and Review please! :-)**

 **Brittney Out! :-) :-P 3**


	5. Worst Night Ever

Chapter 5: Worst Night Ever

Ally's POV

Remember when I said in my valedictorian speech that the day I found out that my Aunt Paisley & Uncle Peter were killed was the worst day of my life? Well what happened on Saturday June 27th is defiantly a super close second. The day was normal. There was a week and two days before we leave for tour, so we've been trying to squeeze as much time with our families, Trish & Dez, and the music factory as we can before we leave next Monday. After I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast with my dad and stepmom (the rest of my family left after the graduation party my mom, stepmom, and dad through with Mr. & Mrs. Moon) I taught lessons at the music factory till 1:00, went to lunch with Austin till 2, taught more lessons till 5, had a team Austin & Ally meeting at 6, and then at 7:00 went home to change for the party. I put on my pink bikini under my yellow sundress, before putting on my usual jewelry, black flip-flops, and pulling my hair into a ponytail. I was done getting ready at 7:30, so I sat in the living room reading _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ while I waited for Austin to pick me up. At 7:45 I heard the doorbell ring. I put the bookmark Austin made for me in before opening the door reviling my handsome boyfriend.

"Hi babe," he said stepping inside.

"Hi."

"You ready to go?"

"Yes."

Austin was wearing a white tank top, blue over shirt, jean shorts, and blue high tops. I walked up to my crazy, blonde, goofball boyfriend wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He responded instantly wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. If I would have known what was going to happen to me later that night, I would've pulled away from him just enough for me to talk and said something like "Actually let's skip the party. We'll make it up to her at her birthday bash," before leading him up to my nearly packed bedroom. However, since I can't tell the future I pulled away before things could get heated and grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys, sticking them in my purse, and grabbed Austin's hand, before we walked out to his car. He opened the door for me before getting into the car himself. He rested his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel on mine, on his thigh, while we headed to Cassidy's beach house. The night went by in a flash. I drink four cups of different tasting Dr. Pepper (our old classmate that was serving the drinks said it was just a different flavor, so I decided not to question it), Austin & I danced, sang a few songs (under Cass's request), danced some more, ate same food, swam a little, danced even more, ate some more food, danced with our friends some, swam a bit more, and by the time a finished my fourth cup of soda I felt a little dizzy, my vision was blurred, and all I could think of was how much fun I was having. The last thing I could clearly remember was a male voice (which I assumed was Austin's) saying…

"Woah Babe, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine Austy," I said with a giggle.

"No, you're not. I'm taking you home."

The rest is all blank…

The Next Morning

When I woke up the next morning my head was spinning, my stomach felt queasy, and I was lying in a strange bed, naked, next to a boy that wasn't my boyfriend. My first thought after _"can someone turn down the sun"_ was _"what the hell happened last night?!"_. I gathered up my clothes, jewelry, and purse before getting dressed in the adjoined bathroom in HIS room. After I was dressed I took a good look at the boy I woke up next to, to see that it was none other than Porter Rejects. Without thinking (or in this case being able to think very clearly), I grabbed his phone and stuffed it in my purse right next to the cup I drank out of last night, before leaving the house. When I was out in the driveway, I called the one person I knew that would be able to track down where I am. When I turned on my phone I saw that I had two missed calls from Austin, two missed calls from my dad, an unanswered text from Trish, an unanswered text from Cassidy, and an unanswered text from Dez. I texted Austin saying that I was on my way over before calling my ride. After three rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dez, it's Ally."

"Ally, what happened? We were all worried sick."

"Look Dez, I'll try to explain latter, okay? Right now, I need you to pick me up."

"Um okay, where are you?"

"I don't know, but I believe you can track it down."

"I'll try."

"Oh, and can you bring me a bottled water and some Advil. I have a splitting headache."

"Sure," he said before hanging up.

20 minutes later

"Thanks for coming to get me Dez. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Ally," he said before handing me some pills and water.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No drop me off at Austin's please."

We arrived at Austin's about 30 minutes later. By then I had thrown up twice in an old take out bag and my headache went down.

"I'll see you at the music factory," I told him as I got out of the car.

"Yep," he said before driving away.

I walked up the stairs to Austin's house nervously and before I could talk myself out of it I rang the doorbell. A few minutes later Austin's four – year – old niece Aubri opened the door.

"Ally," she said excitingly before hugging my legs.

I leaned down and picked her up before saying…

"Hi Aubs. Is your Uncle Austy up?"

"He's in his room. Come in."

"Thanks sweetie."

I placed her down on the couch before walking up to Austin's room. I slowly opened the door to see Austin pacing around the room in just a pair of sweatpants. I looked down at the carpet so I wouldn't get distracted by his abs. Within a flash, I felt his arms around me.

"Oh my god Ally, I was so worried about you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and layed my head on his chest.

"Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday," he asked after he pulled away.

I felt a few tears roll down my face as I remembered what I had woken up to a little over an hour ago. He grabbed my hand, caressing my palm with his thumb, while leading me to his bed.

"Austin, I didn't make it home last night."

"What?"

Before I could respond we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Austin answered.

A moment later we saw Austin's big sisters Nat & Kathy walk into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kathy started

"But we were wondering if you could watch Aubri & Julian today," Nat finished.

"Our doctor said that he has to see us today because he's going on vacation with his family next week," Kathy said.

Oh, in case you didn't know, Nat's 7 months pregnant with twin boys and Kathy's 5 months pregnant with a little girl. They see the same doctor because it's more convenient.

"Sure, but before you go maybe you can help us out with something," Austin said.

"Okay little bro," said Kathy.

"What do you mean you didn't make it home last night," he asked turning to me.

"The last thing I can remember perfectly clearly is dancing with you the rest of the night is blank. When I woke up, I was naked in a strange room with a splitting headache."

"Did you say splitting headache and blank memory," asked Kathy.

"Yeah."

Then they noticed a red cup sticking out of my purse.

"Was that the cup you drink from last night," Nat asked.

"Yep."

They got the cup out and smelled inside it.

"Dr. Pepper and tequila," Kathy said.

"Actually, I think that's vodka," Nat replied.

"Aren't tequila & vodka types of alcohol," Austin asked.

"Yep," Kathy answered.

"Is there a boy that's always going after you? Someone who would hit on you constantly,"

"Yeah."

Kathy & Nat looked at each other before turning to Austin & I with sympathy in their eyes.

"I hate to tell you this little brother," Nat started.

"But your girlfriend was sexually assaulted last night," Kathy finished.

"Sexually assaulted," my boyfriend and I both said.

"Yeah," Nat replied.

"Did you see who did it Ally," Kathy asked quietly.

I signed before looking around at the three curious faces at saying…

"The guy I woke up next to was Porter Rejects."

I saw Austin tense up and make a fist with the hand that wasn't holding mine.

"Isn't that the guy you've been cursing about all year Austin," Nat asked.

We saw him angrily nod his head. I let go of Austin's hand and took Porter's phone out of my purse before turning back to Austin & his sisters.

"Without thinking straight, I took this out of his room. I was hoping there would be something on here to help me figure out what happened."

"His phone," Austin said taking it from me while I stood up and stretched.

"Well we've got to go," Nat said standing up.

"Yeah, we're going to be late," Kathy said.

"Aubri & Julian are in the living room watching cartoons," Nat said before exiting the room.

"I'll be right down," Kathy yelled out to her sister before pulling me aside.

"Um, Ally why don't we grab lunch latter so we can talk. If there is one person that understands what you are about to go through it's me," she whispered to me before leaving the room.

"Hey Ally check these out," Austin said.

I walked back over to his bed and sat down to see that he was looking at Porter's text messages.

"Look there's texts between Josh & Porter."

"Josh was serving drinks last night."

 _Italic is Josh_

 **Bold is Porter**

6/27

" _I can't do this Porter"_

" **Why not?"**

" _Because I'm supposed to set a good example for Sarah, how can I do that if I'm a criminal?"_

" **You're only a criminal if someone finds out"**

" _When someone finds out I'll be sent to jail and Sarah will go in foster care."_

" **No one is going to find out."**

" _It's too risky Porter"_

" **I'm not paying you to doubt me."**

" _Can't you try and woo her instead of doing this?"_

" **I can't. She's always with her friends or her stupid boyfriend"**

" _So how do you think this is going to work Porter?"_

" **Because this plan is foolproof."**

" _How so? How r u so sure you'll get away with this?"_

" **Because she's a celebrity. Even if she does figure it out she won't go to the cops. I'm telling you J, we'll be fine."**

" _She's never done anything to me, why should I do this to her?"_

" **Because, one, I already payed you, and, two, you owe me."**

" _I just don't know if I can do this Porter."_

" **And I'm telling you again J, we'll be fine. I'll get the booze and meet you at Cass's at 7."**

" _How can you even get alcohol? You're 18."_

" **I know a guy. So, I'll see you at 7?"**

" _Fine, but only because I already spent the money you gave me and don't have the money to pay you back"_

"He didn't want to do it," Austin said.

"I knew he was acting weird last night," I said after I read the last text.

Before Austin could respond we felt the phone ring. We looked down to see Josh's name on the screen.

"Oh my gosh, what do we do," I asked my boyfriend nervously.

"We can't answer it. We'll wait for him to leave a message," he said.

A minute later we saw missed call and new voice message on the screen. Out of curiosity we listened to it.

" _Rejects! I don't care if Sarah and I are out on the street. I'm never doing what I did last night again! I appreciate what you and your parents did for me, but I can't be the best dad to Sarah that I can be being friends with someone as sick as you. I hope you have a nice life sicko. Goodbye!"_

"It's good to know that he's so mad," I said looking up at him.

"Well now we know what happened last night," he said placing a hand on my cheek.

I leaned into his touch letting my tears fall freely. Once he saw that I was crying, he moved the hand that was holding my cheek to hold onto my hand and moved his other one to rub my back while I layed my head on his chest letting me cry on it. After a few minutes I calmed down and got up.

"I should probably call my dad to take me home," I said with my voice cracked from crying.

"I'll take you home," Austin said getting up too.

"No. You need to babysit your niece and nephew, remember? Besides my dad's probably worried sick."

"Yeah, probably."

"I need to go home and take a really, really, really long shower, eat breakfast, maybe get a little rest."

He nodded slowly before leading me downstairs.

"I'll see you at later at the music factory," I told him while pulling my nearly dead phone out of my purse.

"Ok," he said a little unsure.

Seeing his doubt, I took his hands in mine, leaned in, and kissed him. I pulled away after a minute and looked at him. He pulled me into a really tight hug, after a minute of silence and whispered in my ear…

"I love you Ally."

"I love you too Austin. I'll see you later," I said pulling away from him. After saying goodbye to Aubri and Julian I called my dad to pick me up. The car ride was awkward to say the least. After we arrived at the house I took an hour and a half long shower, ate some cereal, and went to my room to take a nap.

 **A.N.: So, I know it's been a while. I haven't forgotten about this story I was just hoping for more reviews before I posted this chapter. I'm working on a 13 Reasons Why story so my Austin and Ally one's are still on hiatus for a while. This chapter has been done for a while so I'm putting it up. Now about the chapter… In case you were wondering, what happened to Ally was a thing called date rape. After a lot of thought I decided not to have Austin and Ally press charges against him because one she's a celebrity and she's not going to want the world to know what had happened to her and two I have no idea how the whole legal aspect about something like this works, so I'm avoiding it. You'll see how in the next chapter. I don't have any shout outs to give this time around, but answer this question in a review and you'll get one at the end of the next chapter.**

 **QOTC: Out of Austin and Ally's previous crushes/relationships which one do you like the best?**

 **A) Kira**

 **B) Cassidy**

 **C) Dallas**

 **D) Brooke**

 **E) Elliot**

 **F) Gavin**

 **G) Piper**

 **MA: Piper was really cool, but I liked Kira just a little better.**

 **Let me know your answer and thoughts about the chapter in a review. And if you really want me to dive into the whole legal thing with Porter send me a PM giving me some help with it and I might change my mind, but for now…**

 **Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
